clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Austin8310
Austin8310 is a penguin who was born in 2008. He's fairly young, and likes to explore. Background Austin8310 was born sometime in 2007. He left home at 15 in penguin years after passing high school and travels around. He attempted to get into collage, but changed his mind. He fell on a bus and got taken to Pengolia. He was trained in the art of "HOW TO PWN PPL WITH FISH!" by a Pengolian. He is also a ninja. He rides around on a golf cart. He is paranoid of Winston or Xinston. He also really likes puffles. He hates everything that has to do with Mabel. He also likes to break the fourth wall (Not really. It's normally an accident.) Mayor McFlapp doesn't like him, as Austin8310 likes to tell people about him. "There's a tern in space playing a piano which makes us move!" That might explain how much he knows. He sort of knows about what Mayor McFlapp does as he watched the Dark Archon talk to Darktan but he decoded it wrong (like Darktan at first) and thought that Mayor McFlapp plays a piano in space. He is most interested in Pengolia, but he has a job in Dorkugal. He appeared in the Great Darktonian pie war. He also hates pages that have incorrect grammar. He has been on several adventures. He has a shotgun, ditto, Knicicle, and a fish. Some of his faults are that he almost never has a job more than a month or two. He is also a bounty hunter at times, but only somewhat effective. He will do quite a bit for money, and can be a klutz. Also, he doesn't like the idea about Mayor McFlapp. However, he is a good fighter. Austin8310's Jobs Austin8310 has never been consistant in holding a job. That's a reason he travels around so much. *'Pizza Parlor': He was a cook, until SOMETHING went wrong. *'Dock': For a while, he drove the boat on Hydro Hopper, but crashed into the Iceberg. *'Builder': He was fired when he dropped a hammer off a 2 story building onto his boss. Luckily, the boss was wearing a hard hat. *'Pilot': He was actually good at this job until he crashed because of a fly buzzing around. *'Penghis Khan's Servant': This wasn't meant to be. *'Journalist': The job he has now. He's actually held this job for more than a month. He travels around, and sends in reports about once every month. *'Swiss Ninja's Personal Bounty Hunter': He had this job until the war was lost. *'Mercenary': He's always had this job. Gallery Austin8310.png|Austin8310 in Battle. PM1 Snowball Machine Gun image.PNG|Austin8310's gun. He normally doesn't use the thing at the end of the shotgun, and shortened the stock. Unstable Dito A snowball.png|This is an unstable Ditto A snowball. Austin8310 likes to use these for ammunition. However, when one explodes, it isn't pretty. Modes Fighting Mode-Austin8310 has been trained to be a ninja, and a Khanz, so when he gets angry...He becomes a beserker. (Rare) Angry Mode-When he gets mad, he yells and seems much more intimidating. (Initiation to Fighting Mode) Casual Mode-His normal mode. (Common) Stubborn Mode-Will NEVER agree. (Rare.) Weird Mode-He speaks like a Jerk and runs around being weird, similar to Explorer 767. Likes to yell random words. Uses LOL ROFL and PWNED way too much. He never remembers anything he does in this mode (which can be a problem). (Sub-Rare) Trivia * For some reason, Austin8310 has a protracter in his inventory. He won't let anyone touch it and he goes to sleep with it under his pillow. * He also is a friendly klutz who got a job at the reporter's office on accident. The secretary when she saw who she just hired, sent him on a journey around Antartica. * He also knows a brief amount about the fourth wall, but he calls it "The Third Window". * He also joined Flywish's army and said his reason was: "I needed lunch." Quotes In weird mode: LOL I JUST PWNED A DARKTAN GUYS UGLY FACE! LOLOLROFLPWNAGE! Stubborn mode: No. No. NO. NO! NO!!! NO!!! Angry mode: Ok, that's it. Get PWNED! YAHHHH! See also * The Travels of Austin8310 * Penguin * Penghis Khan * Pengolia * Dorkugal Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Character Users